Blixemia
Appearance Blix is a tan skinned, fine purple haired, green eyed female Minecraft player who wears a crock top and short jeans with black boots. Currently Blix has had a litter of puppies that are mixed with fox blood and Aussie (Australian Shepard) blood. And shortly after almost all but two puppies were sold. Their mother Hatchet had died protecting Blix from a zombie attack in the middle of the night. Now Blix keeps her two trusty companions Twilight and Ember close to her and she feeds them often. She has recently completed a trade with a wandering trader, which allowed her to be able to have a saddle for her horse Eclipse, and her other recently tamed horse Tumbleweed. Backstory Blixemia, or Blix for short, has been a character in the MineCraft worked for a very long time, presumably “trapped” in the game, she has known the ways of the worlds and every virus that’s ever been created. She had no pets and no siblings, she is a fine hunter and a very good fighter, and loves honey. She has had a pet fox in the past and bred it with her Australian Shepard, in the game, but then it turned out that the fox named Flame had been hunted and she was given the pelt for trade. Blix has died miraculously. Like 7 times in the whole of her being here. So she has learned a lot, but needs to learn more. Like how to summon a wither from the books, or how to find the nether portal or make one, or going into the end and fighting the Ender dragon. Or how to make Zombies keep away from villages. She still has a lot to learn of what the game will give her. Personality Blix is genuinely a sarcastic person. She likes to tease many players and animals, almost always gets her revenge, and is known by lots of villages throughout the Taiga biome. Relationships Hatchet Hatchet was Blix’s first pet found abandoned in a spooky woodland mansion. And so she adopted her and soon Hatchet had puppies with a fox named Flame after risking her life for Blix’s. Flame The father of Hatchet’s pups, and a fox. He has helped guide Blix through the snowy Taiga lands many times, when she gets lost in a storm at least, but soon after Hatchet’s death he was hunted and killed then she traded iron for his pelt, and she put it in a portrait with Hatchet’s. Ember The silly son of Hatchet and Flame that Blix had decided to keep. He is the best bird hunter she’s had and he goes with her on most adventures. Twilight The fuzzy Aussie that was the only daughter of Hatchet and Flame. She is a lazy potato but is good at getting her paws dirty, she gets many things done and is a great gathering and hunts in the snow like a fox does, jumping in the deep snow after rabbits other than her brother Tumbleweed. Midnight The first horse found by Blix after she first spawned in the world. As a foal wandering dangerously through the forest alone, Blix and Midnight have spent most of their lives together and Blix knows it’ll never end and hoped more adventures to come. Tumbleweed The most recent horse tamed by Blix. He is a goofy troublemaker but has a beautiful coat, and was found with a poisonous spiderbite and followed her home once she helped him get back to health.